plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Waterdeep
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2b | EpNum = 25 | OverallNum = 45 | Playdate = 2019-12-14 | CampaignDate = 24 Eleint - 10 Nightal, 1488 DR | Starring = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twenty-fifth episode of the second campaign (part 2) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Halia Thornton sends a note to Krisella in the form of a paper bird, stating that it's time to collect the third of her five owed favors. * The heroes depart White Plume Mountain and leave Oerth behind, bringing with them two of the three magic items stolen by the dungeon's master — the warhammer Whelm and the trident Wave. * Catching a ride with Blagothkus, Plan B heads back to Phandalin for the first time in months, with plans to head to Waterdeep next. Episode Recap The heroes arrive in Phandalin after being gone for over two months. The townsfolk give them a warm welcome, especially Sildar, who has been meticulously watching over their home at Tresendar Manor. The following morning, the party heads to the Phandalin Miner's Exchange to speak with Halia. She informs them that the actions of the Cult of the Dragon are becoming more brazen, and that's its starting to affect her business. She tells Plan B that she has it on good authority that they will soon be summoned to Waterdeep to attend a council of leading delegates from across the Sword Coast. To repay the third favor, she asks Krisella to send her regular updates of the council. After ensuring that the information will not be used towards dubious ends, Krisella agrees. Once the others have left, Skaus stays behind and receives an increase to third rank within the Zhentarim, called Viper. The heroes head to Waterdeep, and are greeted by Leosin Erlanthar upon their arrival. He congratulates them for stopping Skyreach Castle, and confirms Halia's intel: a meeting has been called, a council is gathering to discuss the threat of the Cult, and Plan B is expected to be in attendance. Those who have been asked to participate likely will not see eye to eye, and he states it will fall upon the adventurers to unite and bring them together for the good of the world. He explains that it may take some time for all the delegates to arrive, and that he will summon the adventurers when a time has been finalized. Before departing, he accepts Dhunnus and Kaladin into the Harpers at first rank of Watcher, and increases Krisella and Skaus to the second rank of Harpshadow. With some time to kill, Plan B spends several weeks researching, purchasing and selling magic items, and refamiliarizing themselves with the city. Eventually, Leosin escorts them to the Lords' Palace and leads them to a secret council chamber. Inside, dignitaries and representatives for all the major factions and nations of the Sword Coast are gathered. After introductions are made, the heroes are given the opportunity to describe the events of the last four months and what they have learned. Through their actions, they have proven their worth to the members of the council. While not all parties are committed to the cause yet, they agree something should be done, and Plan B is the group to do it. The council formally deputizes the adventurers, and increases Krisella's rank within the Lord's Alliance to the third level, Stingblade. Plan B then receives its first set of tasks: follow up on a lead to locate Wyrmspeaker Varram the White in Boareskyr Bridge, or travel to Sea of Moving Ice to locate a draconologist in order to learn more about the recent sounding of the legendary and mysterious Draakhorn. The party decides to pursue the latter option first, and begins its preparations to head north. Notes * In Phandalin, Wilnan's death is explained to several of the residents. Halia seems surprised, as her magic led her to believe he was still alive. However, the timeline is fuzzy. * Upon hearing Wilnan's name, Kaladin asks the group for more information. He describes the plight of his parents and his home, the Westwood, and explains that he is looking for an older brother named Wilnan who ran away before he was born. It's unsure if the two Wilnans are the same individual. * While in Waterdeep, several of the party perform research into a variety of subjects: ** Dhunnus researches Saluuknir and the Blood War; ** Skaus researches demons, devils, Fierna, and the Blood War; ** Kaladin researches the Westwood. * The heroes locate Leomund and recount their time inside White Plume Mountain. The wizard doesn't quite remember them, but congratulates them for their accomplishments and takes back the teleportation stone. * Skaus runs into Vincent Trench, who welcomes the tiefling back to the city. In a show of good faith, Vincent provides the name of a tanarukk demon to assist Skaus in summoning and controlling it. However, he abandons Skaus shortly after, leaving him to deal with the tanarukk himself. Featured Characters Plan B * Dhunnus * Kaladin * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus New * The Council of Waterdeep ** Ambassador Connerad Brawnanvil ** Lord Dagult Neverember ** Delaan Winterhound ** Sir Isteval ** Lady Laeral Silverhand ** King Melandrach ** Remallia Haventree ** Taern "Thunderspells" Hornblade ** Ontharr Frume ** Marshall Ulder Ravengard * Dala Silmerhelve * Gorgu * Lerustah Half-face Returning * Blagothkus * Durnan * Elmar Barthen * Gremlin * Halia Thornton * Leomund * Leosin Erlanthar * Nessreia * Pip Stonehill * Sildar Hallwinter * Toblen Stonehill * Trilena Stonehill * Vincent Trench * Wave * Whelm Mentioned * Abel * Alana * Arthagast Ulbrinter * Azbara Jos * The Black Spider * Bog Luck * Cansteline * Davil Starsong * Dralmorrer Borngray * Fearsome Four ** Manyx ** Ni ** Thorondor ** Vex * Fierna * Glazhael * Gundren Rockseeker * Harbin Wester * Hegron Grisk * The Hooded Woman * Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek * Keraptis * Maccath the Crimson * Malsaadi Kimbatuul * Mehgrin Mehregan * Mirt * Mormesk * Nundro Rockseeker * Persana * Rath Modar * Saluuknir * Sister Garaele * The Snapdragons * Talis the White * Theo * Tiamat * Wilnan * Wyrmspeakers of the Cult of the Dragon ** Galvan the Blue ** Neronvain the Green ** Rezmir the Black ** Severin the Red ** Varram the White Loot Waterdeep Council of Waterdeep * cold weather gear * writ of authority Downtime purchases Dhunnus * orb (arcane focus) x1 * potion of fire breath x1 * ring of evasion x1 Kaladin * cloak of protection x1 Krisella * saddle of the cavalier x1 Skaus * necklace of adaptation x1 * rod of the pact keeper +1 x1 * slippers of spider climbing x1 Party * potion of greater healing x3